Can't tell
by 2kitsune
Summary: Kairi and Riku have to keep their relationship in the shadows because it would Ruin Sora. But that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun while it lasts, Shh! Don't tell! Rated M for sex. RiSoKai.


Title: Can't tell

Pairing: RikuKai

Warning: Sex, swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters.

Kairi: 17

Riku: 18

Sora: 17

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this.

Figuratively, mentally, spiritually, and emotionally this was going to ruin them both.

So, why didn't they stop? Oh yeah, because it what they were doing was like a drug; you did it once and then went away without thinking that it had changed anything, but slowly you find yourself craving it again, so again you go just to sustain your need and eventually it's turned into a bad habit that's going to ruin everything you've ever built.

"Ah! Fuck! Rikuu~" The small teen moaned, her long auburn hair fell over her naked shoulders, blue eyes screwed shut as he clutched and clawed at the male's back.

"Shit, Kai, you're so-tight!" The male gasped, his own aquamarine eyes were also screwed shut as he pounded into her; his mind now officially made out of jelly and his legs closed, thank _god _they were on a bed.

Beside the bed, unnoticed by both, Kairi's pink phone started playing '_simple and clean' _and a boy's face who was all too familiar popped up on the front screen; after it had stopped the screen then flashed _'five missed call's' _three times before stopping.

"I'm gonna' cum" The silverette moaned, switching his position slightly so he could pound in deeper.

"Ah, me too, together!" The auburn haired teen gasped; clutching almost desperately to Riku she rocked forward to meet his thrusts; soon both of them came undone and screamed out each other's name, The silverette shooting his load in the condom he was wearing, and the girl grinding her hips and groaning as she rode out her orgasm.

As soon as Kairi came to her senses her phone went off once again, a brunette boys slightly chubby face popping up on the front screen; sighing the auburn haired woman ignored Riku's advances to have a second round and leaned over to answer her phone.

"Hi, Sora" she said, clearing her voice when it came out raspy from the two rounds of sex she had already had; reclining on the light blue sheets Kairi resisted the urge to giggle when Riku leaned down and nipped the sensitive skin around her nipple.

"_Hey! Kairi! I've tried calling you like five times! What's happening? Are you okay?' _Sora immediately started talking, making Kairi wince slightly at her friends over excited voice; sure, she loved the boy like a brother, she just happened to love the silverette kissing down her stomach a lot more.

"Slow down 'Ra I'm fine!" she laughed, flipping back her hair and smiling.

"_You sure!?" _Sora asked, sounding worried, _"'Cause I've tried calling Ku as well but he won't pick up either!" _

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" Kairi replied, "Riku is here with me, we're just hanging out at his place!" movement between her legs made the auburn haired girl look down, Riku was shaking his head with his eyes wide; it was then when Kairi clamped her hand over her mouth, her own sky blue eyes widening when she realized what she had said, now Sora was going to guess that something was up! Not that he probably already wasn't!

"_You're with Riku?" _Sora echoed, sounding sad, _"Oh, I guess you don't want to come see the fireworks with me tonight then"_ a low whimper echoed through the phone, in which Kairi obviously wasn't supposed to hear; Sighing to herself the auburn haired girl shook her hand at Riku, silently telling him to stop kissing up her thighs as she slid off the bed and pulled on one of Riku's oversized black shirts.

"Sora" Kairi called through the phone, quickly thinking of a way to get out of this, "I came over to Riku's to see if he wanted to come with us to see the fireworks today" she lied; of course she instantly felt bad, and scratched the skin over her heart, but she had to suck it up if she wanted to keep her secret relationship with Riku going.

"_You did!?" _Sora instantly sounded a lot happier, _"But, why did you wait till-"_faint shuffling was heard in the background, _"six at night when the fireworks start at eight?" _

'_Damn him for being so smart! At least he doesn't know I've been here since midday having sex with Riku~' _Kairi thought.

"Uh" She floundered, looking around at Riku for help; then quickly turning pink when she saw that the Silverette was teasing her by casually stroking his member, his aquamarine eyes trained on her figure, "I was helping my mum all day with chores" Kairi lied once again, the pang in her chest not hurting as much this time.

"_Oh, Okay then!" _Sora said happily, _"Can Riku come as well? Could you walk here before the fireworks and then we'll all walk down to the beach together!?" _he squawked, more shuffling was heard and a low voice that Kairi couldn't really hear floating through the phone; it was probably Roxas, Sora's older brother.

Looking back at Riku, Kairi smirked, "Yeah" she said simply through the phone, "Riku can _come _to the fireworks with us" she teased, having to hold a hand up to her mouth to stop her giggles at the Silverettes voice when he heard that.

"_Awesome, so, how does seven thirty sound?" _Sora asked.

"Perfect" Kairi replied, "We'll see you then" she promised before flipping her phone shut and cutting off the call; on the bed Riku was watching her hesitantly, not quite sure what to do.

"Get up" Kairi commanded, "We're going to the fireworks with Sora" she added before bending over and picking up her pink, lace, panties, ignoring how they were wet from her own juices; next she looked around for her white singlet, frowning when she saw it crumpled in one of the corner's of Riku's room.

"Do we have to?" a faint rustling told her that Riku had gotten off the bed, but what she didn't realize was how close the Silverette was when he wrapped his arms around the auburn haired girls waist; "Why don't we just stay here?" he purred in her ear, kissing her neck and making Kairi shiver.

"Because I promised him we would be there" Kairi replied, pulling out of Riku's arm's so she could grab her white singlet and pull it over her breasts, she had no idea where her pink bra was so the auburn haired teen would have to go without, "And if we don't then he'll start to realize that there's something happening between us" she rationalized.

"Why don't we just tell him?" Riku asked, turning Kairi rolled her eyes when she saw that he was still standing there naked; his half hard member taking up a lot of Kairi's attention.

"Because we can't, it'd crush him, and I doubt you'd want to lose Sora as your best friend" Kairi said simply, her dress was somehow halfway under the bed, and so the auburn haired teen had to get down on the floor and pull it out from under the bed; she could almost feel Riku's eyes burning into her ass.

"Good point" Riku mumbled "But-"

"Good boy" Kairi chirruped, standing up and pulling her dress over her head before prancing over to Riku: "Now, get dressed" she purred, running one hand over his chest, her other hand slowly stroking his member, "And I'll think about sex later" before turning and flouncing out of the room.

No, there was no way they could tell Sora about their relationship.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have fun doing it.

* * *

I literally just wrote this so it's a little raw, but I did check it for errors so there shouldn't be any. Anyway, please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**, it is greatly appreciated!

A/N: this is my first Straight KH story that's been posted. I have folders upon folders of straight and gay stories for KH but they hardly ever get posted.


End file.
